If I were a boy
by Zoe.Miley Butterfly
Summary: Zoe is tired of all the flirting from the guys. She had an idea to dress like a boy and pretend to be one. But what if she falls in love with a friend, who thinks she is a boy? Find ou! Takuya/Zoe
1. Chapter 1

"Did you unpack all your things, Zoe?" Mrs Orimoto asked her seventeen years-old daughter.

"Yes mom. Everything is in the right place..." The blond girl answered annoyed.

The Orimoto family moved to Shibuya this weekend. Because of the fathers job, they had to move often. That was really hard for Zoe. Everytime she had to leave her new friends. But this time was different.

"Mom, I'm tired to change the city again and again." Zoe said to her mother and threw herself on her new bed.

"I know, honey. But this time, we will definitely stay here. I promise." Her father walked into the room and told her.

"Right, Zoe we have to tell you something..." Her mother said, while looking happily at her.

"Sure, what is it?" Zoe asked and looked at her parents.

"I'm pregnant. You will get a baby brother or sister." Her mother said with a huge grin formed on her face.

"Noooo way! Really?" Zoe couldn't believe it.

"Yes!" Her father replied and put an arm around his woman.

"Oh gosh! I'm so happy, I can't wait for it!" Zoe said and jumped up and down excitedly.

"Yeah, and tomorrow starts your school." Her mother told her. Zoe immediatly stopped jumping, when she heard the word 'school'.

"That's so not a good information." She replied and sat back on her bed.

"Come on, it's not that bad. You will have fun and find new friends. Don't worry." Her mother tried to cheer her up.

"I'm not worrying about that. I'm afraid of the teachers and I don't want to learn and do homework." Zoe sighed.

"You will survive." Her father said and the couple walked out of the room.

_I hope there aren't these annoying guys like always. I'm annoyed of the whole flirting, they just want to get in my pants. I need an idea to get rid of them,_ Zoe thought to herself.

xxx

"Mom, I'm gonna check out the mall, I'm back at dinner." Zoe yelled as she was ready to go out.

"Are you sure you will find the way?" Zoe's mother asked unsure to let her out, all alone.

"Of course, it's not that far away from here. I saw it earlier." Zoe replied.

"Okay, but be careful!" Her mother told her.

"Yes! Bye, love ya!" Zoe said and went out.

It took her about 15 minutes to get to the mall, but it was totally worth it. The mall was huge, a paradise for girls like her. She went in and saw a lot of shops and her favorite boutiques.

She looked through one store window, it had many sings, which read 'Sale'.

"I should go in there, since I didn't take alot money with me." Zoe said and entered the store.

Many girls were there and fighted for the cheap clothes. Zoe did never saw something like that in her life. The girls were kicking and screaming for the clothes. She saw two girls pulling on one top and it tore in two pieces. Both looked angry at each other and searched for a new one.

"Weird..." Zoe whispered to herself.

Zoe walked through the store for about 30 minutes now and she didn't found a single thing. But then she walked over to a desk, where a cute top layed on. She picked it up and looked at it. It was really cute for her, she wanted to buy it. But suddenly another girl grabbed the top and pulled on it.

"Give it to me!" The strange girl shouted.

"No, I got it first!" Zoe yelled back.

Now she was like all the other freaky girls in the store. Argueing over a cheap top. They kept pulling the top, till Zoe gave up.

"Ugh, you can have it." She mumbled and the girl walked away happily.

"Fine and what should I wear? I mean, I can't wear boy's clothes." Zoe said to herself. Then came the idea.

She was annoyed of the boys, who flirt with her because she's so hot. But what if they think, that she is a boy too? Zoe thought about it and went over to the men's section. The outfit has to be convincing.

xxx

Zoe kept her promise and was back at dinner time. Her parents were already sitting on the table in the kitchen, when she came home. She went straight to the kitchen, because she was starving.

"And honey, how was it going? Did you find something?" Her mother asked as she gave her a plate with food on it.

"Well, nothing special." She lied. She did buy some boy's clothes, but she didn't want to tell her parents. They would probably think, that she's crazy.

"Okay, but remember. You have to wake up early tomorrow for school." Zoe's mother reminded her.

"Yes mom, I know." Zoe answered and ate her food.

xxx

_Beep Beep!_

The sound of the alarm clock woke Zoe up. Annoyed and tired, she hit the alarm clock.

"Most annoying sound in the world." She mumbled and stood up from the bed. Tiredly she walked over to her dresser and chose some clothes.

After she did that, she went downstairs to get breakfast. Her father already left for work.

"Hey sweetie, I'm gonna leave now. Have fun on your first day." Her mother said and kissed her on the forehead. Then she took the keys and went out.

Zoe waited till her mother drove the car out of the driveway and left for work. Then she went back to her room and changed her clothes. She wore black jeans, a yellow T-shirt and over it a red sweater. She hide her golden blond hair in a red cap. The result was surprising. She really looked like a boy. But now, she really had to leave for school. She quickly put her sneakers on and left.

xxx

Zoe walked into her new school completely disoriented. She looked at the piece of paper in her hand, her locker was number '504'. But the problem was, where is it?

She didn't look where she was going and soon she bumped into someone. She fell on the ground and the other boy also.

"S-Sorry!" Zoe said and dusguised her voice, more like a boy's one.

"No problem." The boy said and stood up. He had messy brown hair and hazel-nut brown eyes. He looks kinda cute for Zoe. But she couldn't think about him any further, because her hair was about to fall out.

She quickly went into the girl's bathroom. Second later, screaming and shouting was heared from there. Zoe totally forgot that she looked like a boy and had to use the boy's bathroom.

xxx

_'Room 213, room 213, where the hell is that? Ah, there it is...'_

She opened the door and everyone looked at her. The teacher wasn't there yet, good for Zoe. She went over to an empty seat and sat down silently.

Suddenly the boy from earlier came over to her.

"Hey, you are that dude that bumped into me." He said and grinned.

"Uh-Yes, sorry for that." Zoe replied and blushed a bit.

"No problem. But hey, do you want to hang out with us in the break?" He asked.

"Of course... Dude." Zoe tried her best to sound like a boy.

"Great! By the way, my name is Takuya." Takuya said.

_'Takuya? Even his name is cute... Wait, I'm a boy, I'm not allowed to have gay thoughts...'_

"What's your name?" He questioned and brought Zoe back to reality.

_'My name? I can't say that my name is Zoe! Shit, I didn't thought about that.'_

"Umm... My name is... Mike, yes Mike!" She said as she found a fitting name.

"Great Mike, see ya later at lunch time!" Takuya said and took a seat behind her.

_'Woah, that was close!'_

The teacher came in and she had to introduce herself.

"This is Z-" The teacher started. but Zoe cut her off.

"I like to be called Mike." She told her.

"Mike? Really? Why that?" The teacher asked her.

"Ummm... I just want that." She replied nervously.

"Okay... This is MIKE Orimoto, a new student." The teacher continued what she was going to say.

xxx

"This are Kouji and his twin brother Kouichi. And he is JP and the little kid is Tommy. The others will come later." Takuya introduced Zoe to his friends at lunch break.

"Nice to meet you, guys." Zoe said and tried to be cool. But in the inside she was excited like hell.

"Nice to meet you too." Kouichi answered.

"So, do you want to come over at my house today, Mike? The others are coming too. We are just playing on the Playstation or soccer." Takuya asked her.

"Of course." She replied and took a seat next to Tommy.

"Great, here is my address." Takuya handed her his address.

"Thanks, I'll be there at...?"

"At afternoon." Takuya finished her sentence.

xxx

Zoe was at home and changed into her normal clothes, because her parents would be back for lunch.

"Hey, how was your first day, honey?" Zoe's father asked her.

"Fine, I'm going to a friends house at noon." She told them. They were happy for her, that she found new friends so quickly.

"Okay, but be back for dinner." My mother said and I nodded.

_I hope we won't be playing soccer, I will fail at that!_


	2. Chapter 2

At noon, Zoe was standing in front of Takuya's house and rang the door bell. Of course she was dressed like a boy. After some time, a boy opened the door.

"Hey Mike, come in!" Takuya let him through the door. The other boy's were already sitting on the couch and played on the Playstation.

"Join us..." Takuya told her.

Zoe didn't know how to play that game, she just pushed some buttons and she surprisingly won. They played for hours and Zoe totally forgot about her promise to be home at dinner time. Suddenly her phone started to ring.

"Hello?" She asked.

"Zoe, why aren't you home already? It's late!" Her mother told her.

"Oh, sorry mom... I totally forgot about that." She apologized "I'm home in 5 minutes." She said and hung up.

"Who called?" Takuya asked.

"My mother, I have to go know. It was cool hanging out with you." She replied and walked to the door.

"Let's meet again sometime. Can I have your address?" Takuya asked and followed her.

"Ummm... yeah, here." She said and gave him a note with her address on it.

"Okay, see you tomorrow at school, dude!" Takuya said and went back to the other boys.

_Next day after school_

Takuya and his friends were playing football on the soccer field (without Zoe).

"Hey, do you also think, that Mike is a mother's boy?" Kouji asked as he was passing the ball to Takuya.

"Why that?" Takuya asked back and made his way up to the goal.

"Because of the way he acts. He's not like us, don't you think so?" Kouji answered.

"Probably because he is new here..." Takuya said and shot a goal.

"Well, his voice is strange too." Tai joined their conversation.

"I think he's a nice guy." Tommy said.

"Yeah, because you're gay." Kouji answered.

"Shut up." Tommy replied angrily.

"I'm gonna ask him, if he wants to play soccer with us." Takuya said and grabbed his things, ready to go.

"Do what you want." Tai said and Takuya left.

**Takuya's POV**

I hopped on my bike and cycled over to Mike's house. I reached his house and got off of my bike. It was quite a nice place here. I rang the door bell and waited.

After some time, a beautiful girl with golden blond hair opened the door. She looked a bit shocked, when she saw me there.

_'Who's that? Am I in the wrong place?' _I said to myself.

"Excuse me, but doesn't live Mike Orimoto here?" I asked dumb.

"Y-Yes... But he isn't home now!" She stuttered. That was kinda cute.

"Okay, and who are you, if I may ask." I asked her. I wanted to know the name of that pretty face.

"I'm Zoe." She answered. Wow, what a pretty name.

"Cool, I'm Takuya, a friend of Mike. Are you his girlfriend?" I hoped she isn't.

"Umm, no. I'm his... sister." She said. I sighed in relief.

"He did never tell me about a sister, but that's cool." I smiled.

"Yeah, he probably forgot to tell you. So, I will tell him, that you were here, okay?" She tried to get rid of me.

"Ummm, okay... Bye, I guess?" I said.

"Bye..." She said and closed the door.

I cycled back to the soccer field, where my friends were waiting for me. I just thought about Zoe all the time. I surely want to meet her again.

"Hey, where's Mike-boy?" Davis asked.

"He wasn't home." I answered.

"And what did take you so long?" Kouji asked me.

"I talked with his sister." I replied and thought about her.

"He has a sister? Is she hot?" Kouji questioned.

"Maybe..." I said.

"So, she is hot. Did you do something with her?" He asked with a smirk.

"What? No! I just met her today!" I told him.

"Is that a reason?" He replied.

"Oh, shut up Kouji!" I said.

**Zoe's POV**

I didn't expected Takuya at the door. I'm glad, I found an excuse. Next time I have to be more careful.


	3. Chapter 3

**Zoe's POV **

"Please take out your homwork!" Our math teacher said.

I was looking out of the winow. It was raining and I wasn't listening to the teacher. All I did was thinking about Takuya. I get that feeling, that I'm slowly falling in love with him. But I don't want it to happen. That shouldn't happen!

Suddenly I was feeling odd and looked up. My teacher was staring directly at me.

"Mike, could you also take your homework out like the others." She admonished me.

"Yes!" I quickly answered. Everyone was looking and giggling at me, I fell a bit embarrassed at the moment. I looked on my homework, trying to concentrate on my exercises. But something, or should I better say SOMEONE distracted me. Takuya throw a paper ball on my head. I turned around and looked confused at him.

"Sorry... Read the message!" He whispered.

I picked the letter up of the ground and opened it. Our teacher turned her back on us and wrote something on the board. So I could read it, without being caught by the teacher.

_"Hey dude, can I come over at your house today?" _

Luckily, my parents aren't come for the whole day, because they are bringing some furniture from our old house here. I looked at the teacher, who was still writing on the board. I quickly wrote "Okay" under the text and turned back to Takuya. I smiled evily at him and threw the paper ball right in his eye.

"Ahh!" He screamed, while he covered his eye with his hand.

"Mr Kanbara, can you just be quite please?" Our teacher turned around and said with an annoyed tone.

"Yes madam." He answered, but gave me the "you will get that back"- look.

I just shrugged and turned around into my right position.

_Ding! Dong!_

The school bell caught me by surprise. I was almost falling asleep in the lesson. Why does school has to be so boring?

"Hey Mike, do you want to play soccer with us? We have a free lesson now." Takuya asked me.

I totally can not play soccer, but I didn't want to say 'no!' either. I nodded and followed him to the soccer field. I don't know why, but Takuya was grinning all the way up to the field. That made me feel strange.

We arrived at the soccer field, where some friends where already playing. Takuya jogged up to the others and took the ball away from them. I just run after them, but didn't really play.

After some time it started to rain again.

"I'm not playing in this weather." Kouji said and looked up at the cloudy sky.

"Me too." The others agreed with him. Then they left, guided by Kouji. The only one, who was staying on the field was Takuya.

"Don't you want to go inside with the others?" He asked me as he was kicking the ball on his feet.

"No. I actually like the rain." I respond.

Suddenly I fell a hard slam on my face and I fell on my butt. I looked shocked at the football, which hit me a second ago. Then I heard someone laugh. It could be non other than Takuya!

I stood back up on my feet and tackled him down. We were fighting like that, till Takuya touched some part of my body, where I didn't want to be touched. His expression was shocked.

"You...You have boobs?" [O_O] He asked me. I blushed of this question, I badly could say 'yes' now, I'm a boy you know.

"N-no! Of course not! That's upholstery!" I answered with a red face.

"Why do you have that?" He questioned me confused.

"Because... I wanted to make fun of you!" I lied.

"Haha... You got me dude! I was thinking that you were a girl for a minute!" He said. I got an odd feeling.

"Yeah... Haha..." I answered a bit nervous.

**Later that day**

Takuya's POV

I was ringing the doorbell, when Mike opened the door for me. I have to admit, that he can be a bit strange sometimes. We went to the living-room, but when I asked him, if we can go to his room, he insisted not. So here we are. Sitting on the couch in the living-room.

"Anyways, where is your sister?" I asked him. I remembered, that I didn't talk with him about his cute sister.

"Umm... she went shopping with her friends." He replied.

"Okay, but if she wants to hang out with us, she can come along." I offered.

"Okay, I will tell her that..."

**Next day (Saturday)**

Zoe's POV

My mother told me to buy the groceries, so I was on my way to the super market. On my way, I saw Takuya on the other side of the pavement. I looked on the ground and hoped that he wouldn't see me. But I had bad luck.

"Hey, is that you,... Zoe, right? Mike's sister!" He shouted and ran over to me.


	4. Chapter 4

**Zoe's POV **

"Ummm... Yeah, that's me! Hehe." I laughed nervously and I could feel my body warmed up. _Why?!_

"I'm Takuya, if you remember." He said.

"Yeah, I remember you..." I answered and tried to smile.

"Ok, what are you doing here?!" He asked me. Why does he want to know?

"I'm going to the supermarket." I replied and made a step forward, because I wanted to leave now.

"Really?! That's what I wanted to do too!" He grinned at me.

_'Great...'_ I thought and sighed.

We both went to the supermarket side by side. But we didn't talk to each other, don't ask me, I don't know why he was so quiet that time.

"Hey Zoe, we can hang out with each other after we bought the groceries." He finally broke the silence.

"Ummm.. I don't know, if I have time for that." I answered, because I was a bit uncomfortable with that. As a matter of fact, he knows me. Not as a girl, but as a boy. I don't know how to behave in front of him now.

"Okay..." He said. He looked down, as if he was sad of my answer.

"But I think I have some minutes for you." I quickly added. He looked up at me and smiled.

In the super market I was looking for the things on the list, which my mother wrote for me. Takuya followed me around and just took some things. When I was at the milk section I saw my aunt standing some metres away from me.

"Auntie!" I screamed and hugged her.

"Oh Zoe, what are you doing here?" She asked me with a smile.

"The same thing like you, I guess." I respond.

"Right... Who's that?!" She asked me, while pointing at Takuya.

"Oh, that's..." I got cut out.

"I'm Takuya, Zoe's boyfriend!" He said and my mouth fell open. Who does he think he is?!

"Oh Zoe, you have a boyfriend? Why didn't you tell me! You two look cute together! I'm coming over at your house later, can your boyfriend come too?! I want to know him better." She asked me. Noooo, this is so wrong!

"He-...He is busy." I quickly answered. I don't exactly know, why I didn't just tell her that Takuya is NOT my boyfriend and he lied.

"Well, for you I will remove my plans, honey." Takuya lied and grinned at me.

"Oh, that's cute! See you later!" She hugged me and went away.

I was just standing there for some minutes and said nothing, till Takuya finally spoke to me.

"So, I guess I will get to know your parents today!" He laughed. I looked at him and made an obvious fake laugh.

"TAKUYA KANBARA! Why did you say that you're my boyfriend?!" I asked him, still in shock.

"I thought it was funny. You need some exciting moments in your boring life. I guess, you never had a boyfriend before." He winked at me.

"Of course I had a boyfriend before!" I answered and blushed a bit.

Well, it wasn't a real relationship. I got to know him through the internet, so we didn't see each other in real life.

"Really?! Ok... I make sure, that I will impress your mother!" He shuckled. "Is your brother at home as well?"

"M-my brother?" I stuttered.

"Yes... Mike, he is a cool guy." He said.

"No, he isn't at home. He is...He is in our old town, visting his friends." I thought of an excuse.

"Okay... When should I be at your house?!" He asked me serious.

"What?! You're really serious about this?" I asked in disbelief.

"Of course... and your aunt will be very mad at you, if I'm not coming." He had a true point.

"Okay, be there at 7 o'clock, punctual for dinner. Understood?!" I told him.

"Yes ma'am!" He answered. I giggled a bit, but then remembered my list and went on.

After I bought all the groceries, I went home. I didn't hang out with Takuya, because he is coming to me at dinner time, though.

**Takuya's POV**

I was getting ready for my "date" with Zoe's parents. My hair was in a total mess and I didn't know how to style them. Should I make them strict or more relaxed?! Suddenly, I heard that my father had some problems with the razor.

"What's up, Dad?!" I asked when I entered the bath room. The moment he looked at me I noticed his beard, which was strangely cut.

"Dad, what happened with your beard?!" I looked odd at him.

"I just joked around with the razor and cut my beard like the shape of a heart. And now the razor is defective and I have an appointment with my boss in 20 minutes!" My father answered while trying to fix the razor, but it was useless.

"Good luck!" I said.

"Thanks, I will need it." He said and then he looked at me

"Why are you dressed up like this?" He asked me and looked at my outfit.

"I'm going out." I respond.

"Is it a special girl?!" He questioned me with a grin on his face, like he could read my mind.

"Uhhh... maybe!" I blushed when I said that.

"You're in love!" He teased me.

"Ahh, get your razor fixed, armor!" I answered and left the room.

**Zoe's POV**

_'Ding Dong!'_

I quickly ran up to open the door.

"Hey shawty." Takuya said as he came in. I just gave him a mad glare.

"Ahh, there is Zoe's cute boyfriend!" My aunt came out of the living-room.

"What? Zoe doesn't have any boyfriend." My mother came to us as well.

"Yes, she has. She told me, when I met her in the super market." My aunt told her.

"Zoe, why didn't you tell me?!" My mother looked at me.

"Well, I don't want that you understand it wrong." I asnwered.

"How could she understand it wrong? He's your boyfriend and that's totally fine. He's a great guy." My aunt respond and Takuya smiled, because she likes him so much.

"I will tell you later..." I grumbled.

The whole dinner went great, I think... My aunt couldn't stop talking about how cute we both looked together and my mother was still mad at me, that I didn't tell her that I have a "boyfriend".

"Hey Zoe, are you getting well with your brother?!" Takuya suddenly asked me. My aunt and my mother looked puzzled at us...


	5. Chapter 5

**It feels like I haven't write for YEARS... Well then, heres another chapter ;3**

Zoe's POV

"What do you mean with "brother"?" My father joined the conversation.

"I mean Mi-" Takuya got cut off by Zoe, who dragged him out of the living-room.

"What's wrong?" Takuya asked me confused.

"Y-You just annoy me. Look, I'm lying to parents. They think that I have a boyfriend now. How am I supposed to fix this?" I asked him a bit angry. I tried to avoid talking about my invented brother.

"Either you tell them that it was just a joke or you tell them that we broke up, but we're still friends. But the second opinion would be a lie too." Takuya gave some ideas.

"That's just soo..." I didn't find the right words. "Anyways, please stop talking about my brother. My parents got into a fight with him. So be quiet." I lied.

"Oh, ok... I'm sorry. Let's go back.!" He said to me and took my hand. I was a bit surprised by that and blushed when I looked at our hands.

"Are there any problems?" My aunt asked us worried.

"No, no need to worry about." I answered calmly.

"So, can you explain us this brother thi-" My father couldn't finish the sentence.

"MMMhm... The food is delicious! You're the best cook mom." I changed the topic and stuffed all the food in my mouth. "Taki, ewat suome off thee delicuous fuud!" They could barely understand me. You could tell by Takuya's look, that he was confused but he tried the food anyway.

"And, how did you and Zoe met?" My mother asked us. _Why does that happen to me?_

"Well, the first time I saw her was in a club. I said to her :'I don't know what your name is. But my name's Takuya and you will be screaming it tonight'." He said while chuckling. I looked at him with disbelief. _Did he just say?..._

"That's kinda... intresting." My father stated. "Since when are you going to these clubs Zoe?" He questioned me.

"Okay, that wasn't true." Takuya luckily admitted. "I met her at the park with her brothe- AAH... I mean friend." He paused and looked at me. And then continues: "She looked really beautiful and I wanted to know her. I guess it was love at first sight." He said with a dreamy voice.

I just rolled my eyes... _Things are getting worse. _My family was like _'awwe, you're such a cutie.' _but little do they know, that it's all a lie.

"Hey Takuya, look at the clock. It's already late. I think you have to go home." I stood up and wanted to lead him to the door.

"Oh, that's no problem, I can-" I really like to cut him off.

"You're mom is waiting for you!" I pulled him by the arm, so he finally stands up.

"Okay then, I'll see ya!" Takuya said his good bye's to my family.

"Wait, I want to see a 'good bye kiss'." My aunt said and my mother nodded in agreement. My jaw dropped and Takuya was just smiling.

"We don't kiss in front of others." I tried to make an excuse.

"But we're your family!" My mother argued.

I wanted to answer, but then Takuya pulled me in his strong arms. _Is he really...? _I saw his face coming closer to mine, with his eyes closed. _This idiot really planned to kiss me! _But I had to play along with it. So, I closed my eyes and leaned in. Right then, our lips touched. It was just a short kiss, but it was still amazing. _Wait, what am I thinking?_

"So, good bye!" Takuya said for the last time and walked to the door. I still stood there blushing and my eyes widened.

"Honey, where are you?" I heard someone yell. I got back to reality and made my way to Takuya.

He already put his sneakers and jacket on. "Bye!" He said and hugged me thight. Before he left through the door, he winked at me. Which made me blush even more.

Takuya's POV

I don't exactly know why that happened inside this house. I touched my lips, Zoe's lips were so soft. It was all so crazy. And how do I tell Mike that I kissed his sister?

I arrived at my house and let myself fall on my bed. I quickly drove into sleep and dreamed about today.

-Next Day-

The beautiful sunshine woke me up. And I knew today was gonna be a nice day. I had enough time to get ready...

Nah, just kidding. It was a really rainy day and I overslept again. That was not the only problem. My little brother Shinya stole my clothes and I have to get them back somehow.

"SHINYA, I don't have time to play around!" I yelled and banged at his door because the locked it.

"You will be late for school!" He teased me.

"Ok, if it's that what you want... MOOOM! Shinya stole my clothes!" I shouted so my mother could hear it.

So, after some conflicts I got them back. But now I had to hurry up more than before. I stormed out of the house into the rainy weather. I don't care if I get wet, it will dry again.

But right then... *ploop* Some bird shit on me.

"Holy...! I can't go to school like that!" I ran back and took a quick shower and changed my clothes again.

Before I stormed out again, I was clever enough to take an umbrella with me. Next try.

I was in a total hurry and I didn't get wet as before. But just after a few metres... *ploop* I stepped into horse poop.

"Holy...! I can't go to school like that." So again, I ran back and took some other shoes on. But this time, I'll have to be careful. Next try.

I skip the whole "I ran out" part till I met some strange people on my way. They saw me straightly running up to them and a smirk appeared on their face.

"Give us your clothes!" They shouted at me. I was confused.

"What?" I asked unsure.

"Are you deaf? I said, give us your clothes!" One of the guys yelled.

"No! Look, I'm already late. I have to go now." Right when I wanted to go past them, one of the men stopped me.

"Where do you think you're going?"

So, after some minutes I was running home only in my boxers. God, was that embarrassing. Our neighbour saw me! I quickly put some clothes on. This time, I was going another way, which was more safety. I don't know why I didn't walk this way before.

-At school-

"Sorry, I'm late!" I said out of breath, when I stormed into my class. Everyone was looking at me and I was soaked wet. _They also stole my umbrella..._

"Takuya, it's already the third lesson! How can you oversleep so long?" My teacher asked me angrily.

"I had some problems on the way." I answered embarrassed.

"Which were?" She expected me to answer.

"I don't want to talk about it." I said ashamed and looked at the ground.

"Okay, sit down." She sighed.

When I sat down, I felt someone was touching my shoulder from behind. I turned around to Mike.

"We'll have to talk about my sister later." He said. _Did she tell him?_


End file.
